Sax
(Files) |artist = |year = 2015 |dlc = |mode = Trio |dg = / / |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 4 each |nosm = |mc = |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}"Sax" by is set to feature on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of women, all of whom resemble super-villains. P1 P1 has short black hair in a bob. She wears a lavender masquerade mask, blue and orange cap, a pink hooded suit which is cut on the sides of the rib-cage, which exposes a purple strapless bra, a black tied up belt, black straps around her left leg, and a pair of navy blue shoes. P2 P2 has lavender hair in a high ponytail with bangs. She wears a red and orange masquerade mask, an orange and red short sleeved suit split in half by color, two black bow-ties, one around her neck and one on her waist, and a pair of knee high stiletto boots that are half-split between red and orange. P3 P3 has pink hair in a braid. She wears a blue masquerade mask, a navy blue suit with halter straps, a corset, and a cape at the hips, and navy blue ankle boots. Background The background begins at a dark, neon-lit area, which moves from right to left. A limousine and the outline of roulette wheels move along this area. This area also briefly appears at the end of the song. During the pre-chorus, there are three panels, each containing a silhouette of each dancer. P1 is in the red one, P2 is in the yellow one, and P3 is in the pink one. During the first and second chorus, there are a massive amount of explosive flames with silhouettes of the dancers in the center. It then switches to a glass tunnel (the flames being visible through the glass), where the dancers are on purple delivery trucks. During the second verse, there is a dark purple safe door, which opens to blue diamonds and blue rectangles tightly formed in a rectangular tunnel where blue cars are driving. At the third verse, the screen is dark blue with submarines and an outline of a radar screen. At the final parts of the song, it changes to glowing shapes of satellite dishes and rocket ships with a large countdown meter in the center. After the countdown, the dancers fly through space with the rocket ships. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in the routine where they each go from P3 to P1. Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: *P3: Put your right hand on your right hip. *P2: Put your hands under your chin. *P1: Squat down and put your right hand under your chin. Gold Move 4: *P3: Raise your right arm. *P2: Put both hands out in front of you. *P1: Stand back up and press your hands downward. Sax GM123.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 Sax GM4.png|Gold Move 4 Sax GMs.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * "Goddamn" and "smartass" are censored. * The routine was first seen in the official music video for The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) six months before the official dance was leaked. * The song's code name was first discovered in the files of the demo. * P2 appears in the concept art of the background for All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance). * The coaches appear on a sticker, with a background of a golden ship with the caption "OWN3D!". It can be unlocked through the Gift Machine. * The bridge is cut from the track in the game. * P2 is featured on the Beta PAL box art. Gallery Unknown2018or2019.jpg|''Sax'' appearing in The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) s music video. Videos Fleur East - Sax (Official Video) Just Dance 2018 - Sax (Leak) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Left Out Songs Category:Shortened Songs